Resident Evil
by KaipazuDarkMatter
Summary: [COMPLETE] A deadly virus is unleashed in the peaceful town of Vernon! Guess what? At long last, more has come! I've put up the final chapter! Chapter 21!
1. The Rat

DISCLAMER: I do not own Animal Crossing or Resident Evil. Animal Crossing is copyrighted by Nintendo and Resident Evil is copyrighted by Capcom. Enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter One - The Rat  
  
January 9th, 2003  
10:38 PM  
Near the town of Vernon  
  
It was another quiet night on the train. Rover looked out the window, hoping the  
train would stop to pick-up a newcomer to one of the many towns he had visited. There  
didn't seem to be many people on the train tonight, but I guess he didn't expect a large  
crowd at such an hour. A few minutes later, the train came to a stop at the station of the  
town "Racoon City." It was a town Rover had never been to before. Then, a rat in a coat  
walked aboard the train.  
  
The rat was had sunglasses and was carrying a briefcase that said "Umbrella  
Corporation" underneath a logo of the top of an umbrella. Rover couldn't help but feel a  
bit suspicious about him... his mother always told him to never trust a rat. Regardless of  
this, he decided to greet the rat anyway.  
  
He walked where the rat was sitting, and noticed he looked quite nervous.  
  
"Hi there." Rover greeted with a smile. But the rat didn't respond.  
  
"Hello?" Rover said, rather angry that the rat seemed to be ignoring him. The rat  
still didn't respond. Rover began to become very angry with the rat.  
  
"What's wrong with you? Can't you talk?" Rover stomped his foot with anger.   
Just then the train came to a stop, and the rat got up and quickly began to run to the train  
exit. While running, the rat tripped on his own tail, sending the briefcase up in the air.  
  
The breifcase smashed into a wall, and it opened. Small beakers filled with some  
kind of goo fell out and shattered. Rover overheard the rat mutter some foul language,  
and quickly got off the train.  
  
"Serves him right..." said Rover, "rude little jerk."  
  
Meanwhile, the rat was getting off the train, and told the porter to wait a moment  
before leaving.  
  
"Alright, but hurry up! Eek! Eek!" the Porter replied to him. The rat went over  
to two other rats, dressed in lab coats. He told them what had happened on the train.  
  
"You what?!" yelled one of the rats, "You idiot! Do you relize what you've  
done?!"  
  
"Y-yes... I do..." the small rat in the coat responded.  
  
"Dammit..." the second of the two lab rats muttered, "I guess we have to make  
sure no word of this gets out. I was hoping we wouldn't have to do this but..." After  
saying that, the rat handed the small rat in the coat a large bag.  
  
"Wh-what is this?" asked the rat.  
  
"Just open it on the train and find out." the first lab rat told him.  
  
"Open it the moment you get on." said the other.  
  
"Y-yes sirs... I w-will not let Um-Umbrella down." the small rat stuttered. The  
train was about to leave.  
  
"Vernon! Vernon! All aboard for Vernon!" yelled the Porter.  
  
"Hurry up." the second lab rat yelled. Quickly the rat ran back on the train.   
Whatever was in the bag was heavy... and mooshy.  
  
Rover spotted the rat get back on, and decided he wouldn't even bother trying to  
make conversation with him. The rat sat back down in his seat, and the train took off.   
He decided to do just was he was told. Open it the moment he got on the train.  
  
The rat unzipped the bag and looked in. He couldn't quite make out was was in  
it. Then he noticed it was full of leeches.  
  
"What the hell...?" the rat questioned himself.  
  
Rover was back to starring out the window. Needless to say, he was bored as  
hell. Just then he heard screams coming from the back of the train. He looked back and  
was shocked at what he saw.  
  
The leeches were covering the rats body. They seemed to be devouring him alive,  
his screams echoed through the train. Then suddenly, the rats screams stopped, and the  
leeches left his dead corpse. The leeches then began to spread throughout the train,  
attacking every animal in site.   
  
Rover didn't know what to do, let alone what was happening. He decided to go  
warn the engineer, but when he reached the engine cart, he found them allready being  
eaten alive.  
  
"Oh my God..." Rover was terrified. He then relized the were getting close to  
Vernon. He ran to the nearest phone to try to warn his friend, Tom Nook about the train  
that was on it's way. He picked up the phone, but the line was dead.  
  
"God dammit... just typical..." Rover muttered. He still felt he had to do  
something. He looked at all the animals being eaten alive by these horrible leeches. He  
then felt something squirm up his back and bite him. He screamed, and he was attacked  
by some leeches. He pulled them off, as quick as he could when he noticed the train was  
coming off the track. It was going to crash. As the train became derailed, it began to tip  
over. And they were just seconds away from Vernon.  
  
Rover glaced out the window and could see Vernon ahead. Just then the train  
crashed right into the Vernon train sation, hitting the Porter of Vernon as it did, killing  
him. After the train crashed, Rover laid down with the little strength he had left.  
  
Never trust a rat. 


	2. The Train Crash

Chapter Two - The Train Crash  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
The sound of the crash woke Dan in a second. Dan was one of the few humans  
that lived in Vernon. The only other was his brother, Kevin. Dan quickly got out bed,  
wearing his Videl pattern clothing he designed himself. Then he ran outside to see what  
was the crash he had heard.  
  
It seemed he wasn't the only one awoken by the crash. Everyone in town,  
including his brother, who was wearing his Toad pattern that he designed.  
  
Dan noticed that the train crashed at the train station. He and Kevin ran to see it,  
with all the other Vernon residents.  
  
"Move along, people! There's nothing to see here!" Officer Copper told all the  
townsfolk, with Chief Booker next to him.  
  
"Nothing to see?!" yelled Lobo, the short tempered wolf, "What the hell do you  
call that?!"  
  
"Just move along, pay no attention to this!" Officer Copper tried to get the  
peoples attention away from it, but it was no use.  
  
"Oh my God!" screamed Kiki, "That Porter is dead!"  
  
"That's it, this area is forbidden!" Officer Copper yelled. He turned to Cheif  
Booker, "Booker, could you gaurd this place while I go inform the mayor?"  
  
"Um, yeah... sure... I think..." Booker replied, sounding unsure. With that,  
Copper took off. "Well, um... you can all go home now. We'll have more information  
on this in the morning... I think."  
  
All the animals decided to head back home, but couldn't get the whole thing out  
of their minds. As Dan was walking back, Lobo pulled him to the side.  
  
"Hey, Dan. What do you say you and me go check out what happened?" Lobo  
asked, grinning.  
  
"I don't know, Lobo. You heared what Copper said." Dan replied to the lone  
wolf.  
  
"Oh c'mon, idiot! Do you want to know what happened or not?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"So it's settled. We go check it out." Lobo grinned again.  
  
"But what about Booker?" Dan asked, as Chief Booker was yawing by the train  
station. Lobo glaced over at him, and snicked.  
  
"I doubt that guy could stay awake for too long, idiot. Meet me by the bulliten  
board in two hours!" Lobo explained. Dan nodded, and went back to his bottom house  
on the right.  
  
He couldn't fall asleep for the next two hours, and just found himself listening to  
some music, talking to his Gyroid about the crash, and playing Balloon Fight. Two hours  
later, he headed out to the bulletin board and sure enough, Lobo was there.  
  
"Took you long enough. Now c'mon let's go!" Dan fallowed Lobo to the station,  
to find Cheif Booker sleeping right there at the station.  
  
"Heh, I knew he'd fall asleep sooner or later." Lobo grinned. Then he and Dan  
pried open the train door, and climbed inside.  
  
But what they didn't notice, was that Booker's throut had been torn out.rn out. 


	3. The Nightmare Begins

Chapter Three - The Nightmare Begins  
  
Dan and Lobo climbed aboard the train. The car they were in was pretty dark,  
and many things were knocked over. There didn't seem to be anyone, living or dead, in  
the car. Lobo noticed a door at the end of the cart and tried to open it.  
  
"It's locked." Lobo grunted. Dan then noticed another door on the other end of  
the car.  
  
"How about that one?" he asked, pointing at the door. Lobo went over to it, and it  
opened. Lobo signaled to Dan to fallow him. This cart wasn't nearly as dark as the last  
one.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody here? My name is Lobo, and this is Dan!" Lobo called. They  
didn't get a response from anywhere. So they continued to walk down the cart, and what  
they saw shocked them.  
  
It was Juan. The warthog who came to their village to sell turnips every Sunday.   
Only, there was something different about her. Some of he flesh looked like it was eaten  
off. Her eyes were pale. She sat motionless.  
  
"Oh my God..." Dan covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"She's... she's dead." said Lobo, "But I guess you could expect that from a train  
crash."  
  
"Maybe, but rotting flesh? What the hell did that to her?" Dan asked. Just then,  
Juan got up. But wasn't she dead? Juan looked at Lobo with her pale eyes, and tried to  
grab him, but Lobo backed away.  
  
"What the hell?!" Lobo yelled as he jumped back. From behind them, what  
looked like a pig and another human were coming. And they sure looked dead.  
  
"What the hell is happening?!" Dan screamed. Juan tried to grab Lobo, and  
succeeded this time, and bit into his neck. Lobo screamed and shoved her off him. He  
noticed a gun laying next an empty seat, and grabbed it.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
He fired a few bullets at the human and pig, until they dropped to the ground. He  
then turned around and blasted one bullet right into Juan's head, making it explode.  
  
"What just happened? I thought they were dead." said Dan, wiping some sweat  
off his forehead.  
  
"That's what I thought." Lobo replied to him, "Well... I guess there's no backing  
out now."  
  
"Yeah, we have got to find out what happened." Dan said, looking at the dead  
body of the human. Lobo noticed another pistol and gave it to Dan.  
  
"I think you might be needing this." Lobo said, after handing it to him.  
  
"You think?" Dan rolled his eyes. 


	4. The Body is Gone

Chapter Four - The Body is Gone  
  
While Lobo and Dan's train exploration continued, the other animals of Vernon  
were having trouble sleeping of their own. Then Officer Copper renturned to the scene  
of the train crash and saw Booker sleeping.  
  
"Dammit, Booker! Don't tell me you fell asleep!" Copper yelled angerly at  
Booker and walked over to wake him up. That's when he made the shocking discovery.   
Chief Booker was now dead. His throut torn out and his body covered with scars.   
Copper stared with fear striking in his heart.  
  
His life long partner... His best friend... He was gone. And Copper never had the  
chance to say goodbye. Then Copper wondered what could have done this to him. What  
ill-bred, little, homicidal bastard could have done this?  
  
Directing his attention to the train he had made another shocking discovery. The  
body of the Porter was missing.  
  
"What in God's name..." Copper whispered quietly. "Where the hell did that  
body go?" Just then Copper heard a noise from behind him. He grabbed his gun which  
he never had used before, but he wasn't about to take any chances. He turned around  
aiming his gun.  
  
"Wh-who's there?! Show yourself!" Copper yelled. Then a shadowy figure  
emergered forward. At first Copper couldn't make out who or what it was. Cooper  
aimed his gun carefully.  
  
"Don't shoot!" yelled the shadowy figure. Copper jumped back in surprise.   
"Don't shoot," it repeted, "It's me, Kevin!" And indeed it was.  
  
"Kevin? Oh, sorry about scaring you like that." Copper put his gun away while  
apologizing. "You wouldn't beilieve what I found." Copper pointed to the body of  
Booker, and Kevin's eyes opened wide with fear.  
  
"Wh-what happened to him?" Kevin stammered, trying not to pay too much  
attention to the blood leaking out of the dead dog's body.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know. And that's not the only thing, the body of the dead  
Porter is gone too."  
  
"But... who would take a dead body?"  
  
"I don't know. If they were dragging the body away I'm sure I'd see a trail in the  
snow-" Copper stopped. He knelt down by the snow examining it.  
  
"What is it, Officer?" Kevin asked, still shaken with fear.  
  
"There are footprints here..." Copper put his paw into one of the footprints, "They  
are bloody... and they look like... monkey footprints."  
  
"You don't think...?" said Kevin, hoping what he was thinking was not true.  
  
"Of-of course not." Copper responded, "The dead are called dead for a reason...  
the only place the dead can walk is in the movies."  
  
"Yeah... yeah, I guess your right..." Kevin said, but still had an errie feeling that  
something was happening... something evil. 


	5. The Exploration Continues

Chapter Five - The Exploration Continues  
  
It was now Saturday, slightly past 1:00 AM. Dan would normally be in bed at this  
time, but he couldn't think of sleeping at a time like this. It was normal for Lobo. He  
would usually stay up until 3:00 or 4:00 AM.  
  
While exploring the train further, Dan and Lobo came across more and more of  
the monsters that were once animals.  
  
"Damn, there's just no end to them!" said Lobo after shooting down what was  
formally a rabbit. "What the hell happened here?!"  
  
"I don't know, and I'm not even sure if I want to know." Dan said as he wiped  
blood from a bit mark provided by a dog. "All I want to do is get the hell off this train!"  
  
"Look, Dan. You said yourself there was no turning back."  
  
"Yeah, well... I didn't think we'd run into all these zombie things!" Dan  
exclaimed. Dan looked down the train a saw the room he remembered Rover phoned  
Tom Nook. "Maybe we can call for help..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm real sure the phone lines in the train are still up." Lobo said  
sarcastically. Dan fell silent, knowing Lobo was right. Still, he wanted to look in the  
room anyway.  
  
Dan walked down the cart to the door, and Lobo followed. Lobo warned Dan to  
get his gun ready because anything could be in the next room. They bursted through the  
door and did not find a monster, but found a familiar face.  
  
"Rover?!" Dan yelled running to the cat who seemed to be in a great amount of  
pain.  
  
"Wh-what?" Rover squinted his eyes, "Hey... you-you're... don't tell me... Dan?"  
  
"Ye-yes, Rover. It's me, Dan."  
  
"Heh," Rover coughed, "Score for the... the old memory banks."  
  
"What the hell happened on this train?" Lobo demanded to know.  
  
"To-to tell the truth, I'm not quite sure myself." Rover explained to them. "I  
remember... a rat came on the train. He-he wasn't very social, and then he ran off the  
train the moment it stopped but dropped some... briefcase along the way."  
  
"What's that have anything to do with all this?!" Lobo asked him.  
  
"Lobo, shut up!" Dan yelled, "Don't you see he's in pain?" Lobo made a small  
growl and rolled his eyes.  
  
"D-don't blame him. I can understand why he wants to know." Rover continued  
to tell the story, "The rat came back aboard the train with a large bag. I didn't think  
anything off it and just turned around and looked out the w-window. Next thing I know,  
the rat is getting eat-eaten alive by these le-leeches."  
  
"Leeches?" Dan scratched his head.  
  
"Ye-yes. I know it sounds ridiculous, but that is what happened. Then all the-the  
animals aboard the train were getting killed by these leeches. I tried to phone Nook,  
but... the line was dead." Rover gasped, he could feel himself getting weaker.  
  
"Rover? Are you okay?" Dan asked him, fearing the worst was about to happen  
to him.  
  
"It's-it's too late for me, Dan. One more thing before I go..."  
  
"Wh-what? What is it?" Dan asked him. Feeling too weak, Rover said the only  
word he had the strength left to say.  
  
"Umbrella..." Rover then closed his eyes, and laid motionless. A tear fell from  
Dan's eye, but he knew there was nothing left he could do. He got up and turned around  
to Lobo.  
  
"Umbrella?" Lobo asked. "What's an umbrella have anything to do with this?"  
Lobo asked him.  
  
"I don't know, Lobo... I just don't know."  
  
Umbrella. 


	6. The Monsters are Loose

Chapter Six - The Monsters are Loose  
  
Stella couldn't sleep. The purple lamb couldn't get her mind off the train crash.   
She was tossing and turning for the past few hours. She had no bed, so she always slept  
on the floor. She rolled over and starred up at the ceiling.  
  
'What happened out there?' she wondered. 'What was the cause of that crash?   
And the Porter is dead.' She got up and walked over to her window. She could see the  
train wreck from outside, and saw Bookum laying by the station.  
  
"How could anyone sleep at a time like this?" she asked herself outloud. She  
then blushed, "Oh look, now I'm talking to myself." She then heard a noise outside that  
made her jump. It was coming from outside. Someone was walking through the snow,  
very slowly.  
  
Stella checked the time and it was 1:30 AM. "Who would be wandering around  
outside at this hour?" She then thought, maybe it was an animal trying to sneak to the  
train to see what happened.  
  
Stella walked to her door and opened it ever so slightly to take a quick peek  
outside. She saw no one.  
  
She decided to walk outside and look around to see if anyone was around. But  
she couldn't find anyone. She heard someone walking, but couldn't spot them. She  
walked back inside her house, feeling unsafe to be outside. Stella had a sixth sense about  
these things.  
  
When she walked inside, the noise of someone walking continued. Stella walked  
over to her window again, but jumped back in an instant. She saw the person making the  
noise. It was the Porter! The Porter had walked right past her house, right before her  
very eyes.  
  
'What the hell?!' Stella thought to herself, too shocked to actually speak. 'Was  
that the Porter?'  
  
She tumbled back and bumped into her piano, which made her come to her  
senses. She shook her head, and sat down.  
  
"Of course not..." she told herself, "that wasn't the Porter. The-the Porter is dead.   
I'm just over-tired, that's all. Yes, I'm seeing things. This whole train business has  
gotten me so scared, I'm thinking I'm seeing zombies and ghosts and what-not."  
  
Stella laid back down to try to fall asleep.  
  
"You're just seeing things, Stella." she told herself. "Just seeing things." 


	7. The Plan

Chapter Seven - The Plan  
  
"You what?!" yelled a fat rat in sunshades screamed slamming down on his desk.   
He was yelling at the rats in the lab coats.  
  
"We... we told him to open to bag on the train." the first rat replied.  
  
"What town did you give him the bag?!" the fat rat yelled. The second rat spoke  
up.  
  
"We gave him the bag at... at Sparta." the second rat in lab coat responded,  
nervous about what the fat rat would do to him.  
  
"Sparta?!" yelled the obese rat. "SHIT! You idiots!"  
  
The fat rat pulled a map out and slammed it down on the desk. He pointed at  
Sparta.  
  
"Look here! You see this?! That is Sparta! That is where you gave him the bag!"   
The fat rat then moved his finger slightly to the side. "Now you see THAT?! Less the  
two frickin' miles away is another town! The town of Vernon!"  
  
"Oh, shit..." the first lab rat muttered.  
  
"So instead of getting a train infected you got a train and an entire town possibly  
infected!" the fat rat screamed at the top of his lungs. Both the lab rats shook with fear.  
  
"You do know that this could bring our entire corporation down?!" the fat rat,  
who was obviously a boss or some high authority, continued to scream.  
  
"Y-yes..." the second lab rat replied. There was silence for a minute, no two  
minutes. Then the fat rat spoke up again.  
  
"We are left with no choice." said the fat rat, this time not yelling. The fat rat  
opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out two magnum guns and packs of magnum  
rounds. "I want you two to head to Vernon. I want to destroy every single living creature  
you find there. And to be surely safe..."  
  
The rat pulled out a time bomb.  
  
"Plant this bomb somewhere in Vernon. Enough to blow the entire village into  
oblivion. You got that?"  
  
Both rats in the lab coats nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
The fat rat slid the magnums and magnum rounds to the rats and handed the first  
rat the bomb.  
  
"Get to work." the fat rat ordered. "And I will forgive you for this whole mess."   
The two lab rats ran out of the room.  
  
What the fat rat did not tell them is that he planned to kill both rats when they  
returned... just to be safe...  
  
Just to be safe... 


	8. The Porter

A/N: Sorry for not updating any of my fanfics for so long. I'm having a bit of a writer's block, you see... I'm thinking of putting teh rating back to R, what do you think?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Eight - The Porter  
  
Stella was still restless. Did she actually see the Porter? The one she saw who  
was clearly dead? No, she was seeing things. She did not see the Porter, she heard no  
footsteps, she was just a bit stirred up by the train crash. That was all... She heard the  
footsteps again.  
  
She got up. 'It's the Porter.' she thought.  
  
"No!" she told herself, "He's dead and dead things stay dead!" The noises  
continued, and she heard a banging on her door.  
  
'He's here to grab your soul and take it down to Hell with him.' she thought.  
  
"No! It's not the Porter!!!" The banging continued, she was scared. Very scared.   
Yet she felt she had to open her door. She had to prove to herself that the Porter was not  
at he front door. She needed to prove to herself the Porter was dead. She reached under  
her piano where she kept an emergency knife, but stopped and left it there.  
  
"I won't be needing that. No one is there." She walked over to the door and  
reluctantly placed he hoof on the door knob. "Okay... here it goes." As if she was  
talking to someone. She swung the door wide open and...  
  
...no one was there.  
  
'I knew it. I knew it. I'm just scared and over-tired...-'  
  
"BOO!" shouted a loud voice. Stella jumped back screaming, nearly getting a  
heart attack. It was Kitty.  
  
"K-K-K-Kitty?!" Stella stammered.  
  
"Tee hee! Hey Stella!" the little female cat laughed.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Stella screamed.  
  
"Relax! It was just a little joke." Kitty replied.  
  
"Joke?! Well when you were out here making your little joke you were scaring  
the shit out of me!" Stella continued to yell. Kitty looked up in surprise. She never knew  
Stella had such a colorful language.  
  
"Lighten up, h-h-hon! It was nothing personal!" Kitty smiled nervously. Stella  
sighed and cooled down.  
  
"Sorry for that little outburst..." Stella sighed again. "And sorry for cussing in  
front of you."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"It's just that this whole train thing has gotten me a bit stirred up." Stella looked  
to the sky.  
  
"I hear ya, I'm sure we all got a little stirred up. Even some of the bravest people  
here looked scared."  
  
Stella got back up and began to shut the door. "Just please, Kitty. No more  
pranks. Not tonight."  
  
"You got it." Kitty smiled and she waved goodbye and walked back to her house,  
which was right next to Stella's. Stella closed the door and slouched down.  
  
Kitty was about to enter her house when she noticed the door was open. "Hmm?   
I must have forgotten to close it." Kitty said. "Damn, now there's going to be a terrible  
draft."  
  
Kitty walked inside her house closing the door. K.K. Etude played in her golden stereo.  
  
"Stupid Kitty, how could you forget to close the door? It's freezing in here..." Kitty walked to grab some blankets when she heard a noise. She stopped and heard the noise again. It sounded like a growling sound, but not anything like dog growl. It sounded different than anything she had ever heard before.  
  
She looked at the top of her wardrobe and saw what was making that sound. It  
was the Porter. Kitty stared up, wide-eyed and silent. The Porter glared at her. She  
couldn't move, she felt paralyzed.  
  
'But how... what... can... he...?' Kitty thought to herself. The Porter's skin was  
rotting off his bones. He had bloody scars all over him. The Porter continued to glare at  
Kitty, and then made a move.  
  
The monkey jumped off the wardrobe at Kitty. She was being attacked. The  
Porter began eating her alive. She screamed, screamed at the top of her lungs. The  
Porter continued to feast upon her. She tried to escape but it was no use.  
  
Stella sat quietly but then heard the screams of Kitty. She looked up in surprise  
and listened to the screams for awhile.  
  
"Dammit, give it up Kitty." Stella muttered. The screams continued, and Stella  
began to think these did not sound like "fake screams." They sounded real... and they  
sounded painful.  
  
Stella began to worry. Was Kitty really in danger, or was she just trying to fool  
her again? Suddenly the screams stopped. There was silence. It lasted for a couple  
minutes until Stella decided enough was enough. She was going to check on Kitty to  
make sure she was okay, but if it were another joke Kitty would soon not be okay  
anyway.  
  
"Either way she's screwed." Stella smirked and she walked out of her house. She  
walked over to Kitty's house and knocked on the door.  
  
"Kitty?" Stella called. "Are you okay in there, Kitty?" Silence. She knocked  
again. "Kitty?!" Nothing but silence, Stella decided to check inside. She turned the  
door knob, opened the door and was shocked at what she saw.  
  
It was the Porter, and he was feasting upon the bloody mangled up body of Kitty.   
Feasting upon her flesh. Stella let out a gasp and the Porter lifted his head up and look at  
Stella. Stella then did the first thing that came to mind. She ran.  
  
She didn't even bother closing the door, which gave the Porter the ability to easily  
chase after her. Stella decided she would run to the police. They were only down in  
Acre E-1, and she was in Acre B-1. It wouldn't be hard to get there.  
  
She ran down to Acre C-1, with the Porter hot on her trail. The police station was in sight, she was going to make it. Until...  
  
...she fell in a pitfall.  
  
"Oh no... Oh dear God, no..." Stella squirmed to try to get out of the pitfall, but it  
was no use. She was a sitting duck, and the Porter was about to take this opportunity.   
The homicidal monkey leaped at Stella to prepare for his feast.  
  
Stella let out one loud scream before the end.  
  
Meanwhile, on the bulletin board a message was written...  
  
See if you can find one of my most prized possessions! It's buried somewhere in  
the C Acres! --Spork  
  
Yes, Spork. Someone found one of your prized possessions. Unfortunately,  
someone did find it indeed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Man, see why I'm thinking of putting back on R? I didn't know I could be so violent. And I'm sorry if you like any animals who die in this story, it's hard for me to write such horrific deaths, but writting a good story means sacrafices. 


	9. Arrival

Chapter Nine - Arrival  
  
The two rats had taken a helicopter to Vernon. They were closing in on the small  
little town.  
  
"We really screwed up big time." the first rat said.  
  
"No shit." the second rat said, while lighting a cigarette. "But you don't have to  
worry about it," the rat puffed out some smoke, "if we find people infected we can just  
let out our secret little weapon..."  
  
The rat looked at a very large container behind him. It was metal and had a  
biohazard symbol on it. "What we can't get done this thing can get done. And with the  
time bomb it can blow the town sky high."  
  
"Well, I hope we don't have to let that thing out. I'm afraid the damn thing will  
bite my head off." the first rat said, working the controls.  
  
"Don't worry, it can't bite your head off. It can only slice it off." the second rat  
said grinning, with the cigarette still in his mouth. The first rat grinned back.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm so at ease now."  
  
The helicopter was flying over Vernon. "Okay, this is the place." the second rat  
said, after stuffing his cigarette in an ash tray. "Land a little farther away from Vernon so  
no one suspects anything."  
  
"Right." the first rat responded, he flew over Vernon and landed not to far from  
the town. They stopped, and opened the doors grabbing the magnums on the way out.  
  
The second rat looked at the metal container. "I sure hope we don't have to  
release that thing either. Okay, let's do this thing." The first rat nodded and both loaded  
their magnums.  
  
Meanwhile, in Vernon, Kitty and Stella's screams did not go unheard.  
  
"Officer Copper, did you here that?" Kevin asked the dog. Copper was looking at  
the sky, after seeing the helicopter fly over. Kevin's question made him snap out of it, he  
looked at Kevin.  
  
"Yeah. Those screams."  
  
"It sounded kinda' like Stella and Kitty." Kevin said, hoping that his two friends  
were okay.  
  
"Yeah, I better go check it out. You being a civilian, I'm afraid I can't allow you  
to come with me."  
  
"Please, Officer. Stella and Kitty are my friends. It would put my mind at ease to  
make sure they are okay." Kevin asked the police dog. Copper thought for a moment.  
  
"Eh, what the hell..." he said, Kevin smiled.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Copper pulled out another handgun he was carrying around.  
  
"You might want to take that. I already lost Booker today, and I sure as hell ain't  
loosin' anyone else. You just let me lead the way, okay boy?" said Cooper.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Kevin said, saluting Officer Copper. Copper grinned, and the two  
made there way to the homes of Kitty and Stella.  
  
Things weren't going too easy on the train for Lobo and Dan. There seemed to be  
no end of these monsters, and they were running out of ammo and fast.  
  
"Screw whatever the hell is happening! We're getting off this train!" Lobo  
yelled. Dan nodded nervously, and the two turned around and made a run for it to get  
away from the horde of zombies following them.  
  
They ran past the corpses of the zombies that had already killed, being careful not  
to trip on them. They ran into the cart where the phone was, but Rover's body was gone.   
Dan and Lobo didn't think a second thing of it, they just kept running. At last the  
reached the exit, they were home free. Then they heard a noise, before opening the door.  
  
They didn't care what it was, they had just had enough zombies for one day.   
They opened the door quickly, but this time the door fell right off it's hinges, but Dan  
and Lobo could care less. They were just happy to finally be off that train.  
  
"Thank God..." Lobo was panting.  
  
"Okay so all we know about what was happened in there is that it has something  
to do with an umbrella." Dan said as he and Lobo maid there way down the stairs of the  
train station. They were headed for Dan's house.  
  
"I say we just forget about it, Dan." Lobo said. "Little twirps like us stick our  
necks out too far, we're gonna' get 'em chopped off." Dan simply smiled.  
  
"I wish I could forget about it, Lobo. I really wish I could."  
  
Dan and Lobo came closer to Dan's house. Dan's Gyroid happily greeted them.  
  
"Welcome home Dan, how can I be of assistance?" the Gyroid wiggled happily.  
  
"I don't suppose you could give us heavy-power firearms to protect ourselves  
from flesh eating zombies..." Dan smiled. The Gyroid stopped wiggling and sounded  
sad.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dan. That it not in my power." Dan could tell the Gyroid was sad.   
This Gyroid seemed to love helping Dan however he possibly could. Dan patted the  
Gyroid on the head.  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it, buddy." Dan smiled at the Gyroid. They Gyroid felt  
happier, but still didn't wiggle. They then heard footsteps approaching them. Lobo's  
ears stood up.  
  
"What was that?" Lobo asked. Dan looked away from his Gyroid, and looked for  
where the sound was coming from. The footsteps continued, but Lobo couldn't find who  
or what was making the noise. But the Gyroid could.  
  
The Gyroid looked over to a place the human and wolf were not looking, and it  
saw the Porter. The one Dan told him had died standing ever so close to Lobo and Dan.   
The Porter's uniform was stained with blood. The Gyroid had never seen anything so  
horrific before. He had the odd feeling that this creature wanted to harm Dan and his  
friend.  
  
The Gyroid began to wiggle faster and faster.  
  
"Dan! Dan!" the Gyroid screamed, Dan lifted his finger to shush the Gyroid.  
  
"Shut up." Dan said to the Gyroid. And the Gyroid did shut up, he had to obey  
Dan, no matter what.  
  
The Porter crouched down as if it were about to make a leap at Dan. The Gyroid  
feared the Porter would kill him. He had to do something, but he wasn't sure how he  
could pull it off.  
  
The Porter prepared to make the jump at Dan, and Gyroid still wiggled madly.  
  
'How am I going to do this...?' the Gyroid thought to himself.  
  
There was no more time to think, the Porter jumped at Dan. The Gyroid had  
made his choice. He thrusted himself forward at the Porter, he had never tried moving  
before, but he felt he had to. The Porter was about to make contact with Dan when the  
Gyroid slammed right into the side of the Porter, with a force powerful enough to knock  
down the Porter and break the Gyroid himself.  
  
Dan and Lobo turned in surprise, and the saw the body of the Porter and the  
Gyroid, laying side by side.  
  
"The Porter... he became a zombie?" Lobo said.  
  
"The Gyroid... he... was trying to save us." Dan knelt down by the Gyroid. The  
Gyroid weakly turned himself over and looked at Dan.  
  
Everything was become blurry for the little guy. He was broken.  
  
"Dan..." said the Gyroid, "was I of... assis... tence?"  
  
"Y-yes, Gyroid." Dan sniffed, "You were..."  
  
"G-good... g-ood..." the Gyroid weakly responded, and then he fell silent and laid  
motionless.  
  
Dan placed the Gyroid down, he felt a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
'Why is he showing emotion? The thing wasn't even a living creature. It didn't  
have any feelings.' Lobo thought. But then he stopped. 'But can something with no  
feeling save someone's life...?'  
  
The Porter slowly rose to his feat. It still wasn't dead? Dan looked at the Porter.   
The monster responsible for his Gyroid's demise. He felt nothing but hatred to the  
monkey. The Porter was coming to his senses, or what senses a mindless zombie had.   
But when it finally did, it had a gun pointed at it's head. Holding the gun was Dan.  
  
Dan gave the Porter a sinister look. "Burn is hell you bastard." said Dan in a  
hateful voice, and then fired the bullet though the Porter's head, and blood splattered  
everywhere.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Damn bastards are loose in the town now." Dan said, finally speaking up. "The  
nightmare is far from over."  
  
"You know Dan, we might be able to fix your Gyroid." Lobo said to him, hoping  
to cheer Dan up.  
  
"And we will," Dan replied, "we will once this nightmare is over."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Can a Gyroid move? Well, you can say it can't. You don't if it has tried or not. 


	10. Shocking Discovery

Chapter Ten - Shocking Discovery  
  
Copper and Kevin approached the homes of Kitty and Stella, there pistols ready  
just in case they needed them. The first thing both of them noticed was Kitty's door was  
wide open. Copper turned to Kevin.  
  
"I want you to check in Stella's house and see what you can find. I shall check in  
Kitty's house to see if I can find anything." Copper instructed. Kevin nodded.  
  
The two made there way to their destinations. Kevin to Stella's house and  
Copper to Kitty's house which was right next to it. Copper had taken Kitty's house  
because he felt it was more dangerous that Stella's. Something about that open door  
made him cringe.  
  
Kevin slowly opened Stella's doorknob, it was unlocked. 'Stella's usually long  
asleep at this time...' He opened the door ajar and peeked his eye in.  
  
"Stella? Are you okay?" he asked, but got no response. He opened the door  
wider and looked on all sides of the room. Stella was nowhere to be found.  
  
Copper came to the door left wide open of Kitty's house. He was about to step in  
when he stopped. He didn't need to go any further, he saw it clearly. It was a bloody and  
mangled up body. Blood soaked the room on the carpet and the walls, and blood was  
even splattered on the furniture.  
  
"My God..." Copper spoke out-loud, "What the hell is happening...?" Copper  
then thought that maybe the murderer of Booker and Kitty was still inside the house. He  
held up his gun. "This is Officer Copper of the Vernon Police Department. If anyone is  
in here please show yourself!" It was then Cooper noticed that no one was in the house...  
no one living at least.  
  
Copper walked in to examine the body, he knelt down by her. 'This was not the  
work of a knife or anything like that.' he thought to himself, 'she was attacked by  
someone who used their bare paws.' Copper also noticed that there seemed to be teeth  
marks. 'Was someone eating her?' Copper got up and back out of the door. He slowly  
closed it and sighed. He would have called for back-up, but he remembered the only  
other officer on his force had been killed.  
  
It was at this time Kevin walked out of Stella's house and came to Copper.   
"Stella wasn't in there. Maybe she went to someone's house for the night. Maybe she  
felt safer if she was with someone like Leopold or Lobo. They're pretty brave." Kevin  
looked at Copper. "Did you find Kitty?"  
  
Copper nodded slowly and had a stern look on his face. Kevin didn't get what  
Copper was hinting at. "Well that's good," Kevin started, "I have this comic book that  
I'm supposed to return to her and-" Kevin was cut off.  
  
"She won't be needing that comic book where she's going, boy." Copper looked  
at Kevin. "She's been murdered." Cooper said quietly, Copper then closed his eyes and  
turned away. He didn't want to see the look on Kevin's face after finding out one of his  
best friends have been killed. Copper could only hope Stella was okay too.  
  
"Kitty..." Kevin muttered and fell to his knees. Kevin then heard someone  
approaching, Copper must have heard as well because he's ears perked up. Kevin turned  
and saw another one of his best friends Lobo and his brother Dan.  
  
"We thought we saw you come over here!" Lobo said seeing Officer Copper. He  
looked at Kevin. "Hey, Kevin." Kevin waved slowly.  
  
"Officer Copper, there is something you should know about!" Dan exclaimed to  
him. Copper turned his head to Dan.  
  
"About the killings going on in the town?" Copper asked. Dan stopped.  
  
"Killings? You mean, more people have died other than my Gyroid?" Dan asked  
with a look of concern of his face. Copper nodded.  
  
"Chief Booker and the town resident Kitty have been confirmed to be dead.   
Stella is missing."  
  
Dan's heart was pounding. Not only did these creature take away his Gyroid but  
also Booker and Kitty? And he could only pray Stella was okay.  
  
"Well, Copper." Lobo began, "Dan and I have some info about what's happening.   
This is going to sound idiotic but people are becoming zombies or something."  
  
"Zombies?" Copper asked. "Look kids, I don't have time for games."  
  
"I'm serious, Officer!" Lobo exclaimed, "We saw some of them on the train and  
they killed Rover-" Copper interrupted him.  
  
"You two went on the train? Didn't you know it was off-limits?" Copper asked.  
  
"Yes, and we're sorry." Lobo continued, "But these monsters are on the train and  
they killed Rover, that cat who's always hanging around there. Not only that but  
monsters are loose in the town now. Dan's Gyroid gave his life to save us from the  
Porter. Only it wasn't really the Porter, because the Porter would never hurt anyone.   
You could say it was a monster with the Porter's face."  
  
Copper thought it sounded a bit strange and surreal, but it was the best lead he  
had so far.  
  
"And Rover said something to us before he died," Dan explained, "he said a rat  
came on the train and it released these murderous leeches. Before he died he tried to tell  
us who was responsible for it, and the only word he could get out was 'umbrella.' Then  
he had passed away."  
  
"Umbrella?" Copper asked, "As in the multi-million dollar company Umbrella?"   
Dan slapped his forehead.  
  
"Of course! Umbrella! Why didn't we think of that?" he said looking at Lobo.  
  
Umbrella was one of the most powerful corporations in the world. It was the  
leading expert in medical and household appliances. Not much was know about the  
company. People thought it had it's own little secrets it did not share with anyone.  
  
"So we have murders, zombies and Umbrella," Kevin said, still on his knees,  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"I know what's going on."  
  
Everyone's ears perked up at the sound of the voice. They looked around until  
Lobo spotted the owner of the voice in a tree. Then, the remaining three saw him in the  
tree.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen this guy for awhile..." Lobo said. 


	11. Hades

Chapter 11 - Hades  
  
To say that Dan and Kevin were the only humans in town wasn't completely true.   
But it might as well be. Another human did live in Vernon, and he went by the name  
Hades. No one knew for sure if that was indeed his real name or not. He was a man who  
kept to himself and rarely showed his face around town.  
  
No one knew much about him. His house was small, too. He never finished  
paying off the first amount of his debt. In fact, he never finished his part time job at Tom  
Nook's. No one ever spoke positive about him.  
  
'He rubs on me the wrong way.' Gwen would often say.  
  
'Don't be like Hades, man! Hades is uncool!' was what Leopold spoke of him.  
  
Hades didn't really seem to care what other people, or animals for that matter,  
thought of him. Hades hoped down from the tree by the four mammals.  
  
"Well, well, well... if it isn't Hades." Lobo said to him, "Where the hell have you  
been?"  
  
"Never mind that." Hades replied to the wolf. "Now as I was saying, I know  
what's going on. I know very well what's going on."  
  
"Well, then... what is going on?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's with all these murders of our friends?!" Lobo snapped.  
  
"What's Umbrella have to do with this?" Dan asked, seeming anxious to know.  
  
'Is he the killer?' Officer Copper thought to himself.  
  
"Just calm down for a minute and I will explain everything." Hades told the four.   
"But what do you say we finish this conversation elsewhere?"  
  
The four nodded. They wanted to get far away from that dead body. "We can go  
to my house." Dan suggested to them.  
  
And so the five made there way to Dan's house. 'I'll keep my eye on this guy.'  
Officer Copper thought to himself. Something about a man he knew little of coming  
from nowhere claiming to know everything was a bit odd.  
  
They opened Dan's door, which had a pattern on Videl from 'Dragonball Z' on it.   
Kevin looked over where the Gyroid would be.  
  
"Where's your Gyroid?" Kevin asked.  
  
"He's in the basement. I'm keeping him there until I can get him fixed." Dan  
replied. He opened his door for the four with him, and they walked in. After all four  
were inside, Dan walked in too.  
  
Dan had a fair sized house. The biggest one in Vernon. The only house upgrade  
left was the second floor. He had a Videl pattern on his walls, but a Shine Sprite from  
Super Mario Sunshine pattern on his floor.  
  
"I take it you have a thing for this girl." Lobo looked at Dan smiling. Dan  
blushed, and turned his face away.  
  
"Shut up, Lobo." Dan replied, still blushing. Lobo chuckled, and then turned to  
Hades.  
  
"Okay, Devil Boy, you told us you knew what was going on. So tell us, what the  
hell is going on?" Lobo asked him, and he sat down on Dan's classic bed.  
  
Hades however did not take a seat, he just stood in front of Lobo, Copper, Kevin  
and Dan.  
  
"Okay." Hades spoke up. "Here's what's happening..." 


	12. Unwelcome Visitor

Chapter 12 - Unwelcome Visitor  
  
"This is defiantly the work of Umbrella." Hades explained, pacing the room. "I  
would know. I used to work for the Umbrella corporation." Hades looked at the four.   
He paced the room again, and continued.  
  
"What you see happening with these zombies and monsters is the work of one of  
Umbrella's most dangerous experiments." Hades looked at the Videl pattern on the wall,  
and then looked away and continued to talk. "This is the work of the T-virus."  
  
"What's the T-virus?" Dan asked with concern.  
  
"The T-virus is a horrible disease, created by Umbrella to prolong life." Hades  
stopped pacing, and look up to the ceiling. "However, the virus wasn't as successful they  
had hoped." He then continued his pacing, "The subjects the T-virus was tested on had  
different effects then they had hoped. It caused people and creatures to die, however,  
even though they were dead it didn't stop them from walking around."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kevin, who seemed a bit confused.  
  
"The T-virus was able to let tissue live, even after the creature died. Testing this  
virus on some creatures mutated them. The zombies you see walking around, it is true  
they were once your friends. They are dead now, however. They have been infected by  
the T-virus. These zombies have very low intelligence, perhaps a little bit of memory  
and crave the most basic need."  
  
"What need is that?" Lobo asked, seeming a bit scared. Hades was silent for a  
moment.  
  
"The need to feed." Hades said in a freighting tone. "You're friend Kitty was  
murdered, most likely by the Porter who you said became a zombie. The Porter must  
have gotten infected by the T-virus after the train crash.  
  
"I have a feeling your friend Stella is dead as well. If they were murdered by the  
Porter, as I suspect, it will only be a matter of time before they come back to life as flesh  
hungry zombies as well."  
  
There was a long awkward moment of silence, Hades finally spoke up again.  
  
"I have a feeling members of Umbrella will be coming here. They may try to  
murder the people in town and then destroy it to not let any word of this get out." Hades  
told the four. There was silence again.  
  
"It's going to be a long night, isn't it?" Lobo asked. Dan nodded.  
  
Not too far from Dan's house, someone was just about ready to leave. She had  
heard the screams and had seen the train crash. She had just about all she could take. It  
was Gracie, the fashion model giraffe.  
  
"I'm getting the hell out of here. This is not something that I, the world famous  
Gracie, should be caught up in. I don't have time for this hickvilles problems." Gracie  
climbed into here sporty convertible.  
  
"I only wish my car was cleaner. I hate traveling to godforsaken places like these.   
These people have no sense of fashion at all." Gracie's said to herself as she started the  
engine. "That old fart raccoon wouldn't know a good outfit if it bit him in the ass. And  
the tailor shop? Who the hell made those crappy designs?"  
  
She began to start driving, just wanting to leave.  
  
"Who the hell wants to wear clothing with some Bubble Bobble guy or some  
Anime character on it? And the people here are so rude as well. That damn brown  
porcupine yelled at me for insulting 'Dan's' clothing patterns. What? Is she in love with  
the guy?" Gracie should have been paying attention because she ran somebody over with  
her car.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Gracie skidded to a stop. "What the hell was that?!" She looked in  
her rearview mirror and saw a purple and white cat laying where she had driven. That's  
right everyone, it's Rover.  
  
"Oh, dammit." Gracie muttered as she got out of her car. "Please, please, please  
be dead. If he isn't he might press charges against me." Gracie walked up to the body of  
Rover and examined him. He certainly appeared to be dead. Some skin was rotting off  
his bones. Gracie sighed, "Sorry I ran you over, darling, but you really should watch  
where you are going."  
  
She began to walk back to her car when suddenly she was grabbed. It was Rover  
back on his feet, and he jumped at Gracie. He bit into her neck and blood went flying  
about, staining her world famous clothes. Gracie tried to scream, but couldn't. Rover  
was able to get her down on the floor and he began feasting upon her flesh. Blood  
splattered on Gracie's convertible on both the outside and inside. Rover continued to eat  
away at Gracie's flesh. She was kicking violently, trying to escape, but it was no use. At  
last, Gracie fell lifeless. Rover continued to devour her flesh.  
  
She came to Vernon at the wrong time. 


	13. The Rat, Revisited

A/N: Just to let you all know, I went back and fixed EVERY name I have been messign up on. Thank you.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13 - The Rat, Revisited  
  
"Well," Dan said, "We have to avoid those monsters at all costs I guess." Everyone nodded.  
  
"We should go make sure other animals are okay." Kevin said.  
  
"I suggest we split up." said Hades. "We can cover more ground that way."  
  
"Aw, great!" Lobo said, shivering, "Why do people always split up in dangerous  
situations?!"  
  
"We need protection." Copper stated, "I only have two pistols."  
  
"I have some guns at my place." said Hades. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Why do you have guns?" Dan asked. Hades was silent.  
  
"That's not important. What is important is we need to protect ourselves. I got  
three magnums and magnum rounds for the rest of us."  
  
Elsewhere, the two lab rats made their way into the town of Vernon. The first rat  
looked around cautiously, making sure no zombies were around. They were both quite  
aware on what the T-virus was capable of.  
  
"Well," the first rat began, "we better be getting to work." The second rat  
nodded. The two made there way into Vernon, preparing to eliminate anyone who was  
alive. They did not want to, but they did not have a choice.  
  
"First sight of a zombie and we go back and release that big guy." the second rat  
said. They walked right past the homes of Dan, Kevin and Hades not knowing for  
survivors were inside Hades house. They came up to Acre B-1, Leopold's house was  
there.  
  
They quietly snuck up to the house, what they did not know is that they were  
being followed. The second rat knocked on Leopold's door.  
  
"Who's there?" the voice asked from inside.  
  
"It's um," the first rat said, "the mailman."  
  
"Pete is delivering at this time of night?" Leopold asked himself. He opened the  
door only to be greeted by two magnums pointing at him. "Woah there!" Leopold  
exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry we have to do this!" the first rat said.  
  
"If we had a choice we wouldn't, but it be better for you to die than become a  
zombie!" said the second.  
  
"Woah, dudes! Calm down!" Leopold told the two. They were about to pull the  
trigger.  
  
"Forgive us." said the first.  
  
"Guys, chill out!" Leopold said, then he stopped. Fear was evident in his eyes.   
"Um, dudes. We have company."  
  
The two rats turned around to find a familiar face. It was rat with a trenchcoat  
and sunglasses, only know he was scared up and his trenchcoat was bloody.. It was the  
new worker that had just gotten from Umbrella.   
  
"Wha?" the first rat said, startled. "Shouldn't he be dead?" The second rat  
gulped.  
  
"He is dead." he spoke weakly. The once shy, quiet and nervous rat had now  
become a zombie. He now craved one thing and one thing alone...  
  
...Flesh.  
  
The zombified rat jumped at the second rat. He tried to shoot him but he missed.   
The zombie rat began to eat away at the flesh of the second lab rat. His screams were  
painful and loud. Leopold slammed his door shut and ran to hide under his bed. The  
first lab rat stood horror struck as he watch the zombie get "revenge" on what Umbrella  
had done to him.  
  
'First sight of a zombie and we go back and release that big guy.'  
  
The first rat took this opportunity to run back and release the 'big guy.' The  
zombie was too busy killing the second rat, so the first had time to escape. Before he did,  
he shot the zombie rat, thinking he killed him. It was too late for his friend, however.   
There was no time to mourn over the loss, however. He needed to release that 'big guy.'  
  
Unknowing to the rat, he did not kill the zombie rat. He may have appeared to be  
dead, but he was in fact transforming. Into a stronger, faster and more powerful zombie.  
  
You still can never trust a rat. 


	14. The Tyrant

A/N: OH MY GOD! It's been SO LONG since I've updated this story. Well, I know there are people who've really wanted to see more. And here it is! I'm back to writing my Animal Crossing "Resident Evil" fanfic!  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chapter 14 - The Tyrant  
  
The lab rat ran back to the helicopter. "I don't wanna' die, I don't wanna' die,  
  
Dear God please... I don't wanna' die..." said the lab rat as he ran to where they landed  
  
the machine.  
  
He eventually reached the area and took out the tank containing the 'big guy.'  
  
"Okay, Tyrant. Do your stuff." the lab rat said as he began the re-animation  
  
process. "This thing really does give me the creeps."  
  
While waiting for the process to finish he remembered he had the time bomb. He  
  
took it out and looked at it. "Well, I came here to finish my mission." He looked at his  
  
watch. "Well, it's 4:00 AM now... I'll set it to go off at dawn."  
  
The lab rat set the time bomb for 6:00 AM. "I really wish there was another way  
  
of handling this..." He tossed the bomb into a random area.  
  
The this point the Tyrant's re-animation process was finishing up. The creature  
  
within the tank began to move. It was a tall beast. At least seven feet tall, with pale  
  
white skin and pupilless eyes. It somewhat resembled a human, though one hand was a  
  
giant claw. What appeared to be it's heart could be seen beating outside the body. It's  
  
gender could not quite be determined. The creature was naked but had no signs of being  
  
male nor female.  
  
The monster began beating the tank with one hand, and than smashing it open  
  
with it's claw. The beast rose from his tomb. The lab rat took a few steps back.  
  
"Ahem," the lab rat cleared his throat, "T-Tyrant? You- you need to kill all the-  
  
the people living in this town..." The Tyrant looked down upon the rat. "Please, try not  
  
to make them suffer. They really don't deserve this. It's not their fault. It's ours-"  
  
The Tyrant paid no attention to the rat and smacked him across the face with the  
  
back of his massive claw.  
  
The lab rat hit a nearby tree. "Oof!" the rat said after hitting the tree, indicating  
  
he was still alive. The Tyrant marched off into town to start his reign of bloodshed.  
  
The lab rat quickly got up and ran to the helicopter. "Dammit, it must be  
  
pre-mature." The lab rat started up the helicopter and took off. "I'm getting the hell out  
  
of here..." As he flew away he looked down upon the town. "I'm sorry, Vernon. No one  
  
deserves this punishment. No one."  
  
No one. 


	15. Beware the Crimson Head

Chapter 15 - Beware the Crimson Head  
  
Dan, Lobo, Copper, Kevin and Hades walked out of Hades' house, after getting  
  
the guns.  
  
"How do you suggest we split up?" Dan asked.  
  
"Well, I think Lobo should go with Dan. Kevin should go with Officer Cooper."  
  
Hades replied.  
  
"What about you?" asked Lobo.  
  
"I prefer to work alone." Hades replied.  
  
"Look over there!" Kevin shouted. He was pointing to Leopold's house. In front  
  
of it was a dead rat. "It looks like a dead zombie rat or something."  
  
"Dead zombie rat?" Dan asked.  
  
**********  
  
"To-to tell the truth, I'm not quite sure myself." Rover explained to them. "I  
  
remember... a rat came on the train. He-he wasn't very social, and then he ran off the  
  
train the moment it stopped but dropped some... briefcase along the way."  
  
**********  
  
"That must be the rat that caused this!" Dan exclaimed.  
  
"Or it could be Anicotti!" Lobo barked back.  
  
"No." Dan replied. "That isn't Anicotti. Anicotti is smaller than that..."  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" a voice said from inside the house. The door opened a  
  
bit and Leopold peeked out. "Well, I'll be damned! It's Dan, Kevin and Lobo!"  
  
Leopold walked outside. "And Officer Copper, too! Dude, some freaky stuff has  
  
been happening!" He noticed Hades. "Dude, Hades!" he started walking towards them,  
  
"I haven't seen you for awhile-"  
  
"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Hades yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Leopold asked. Then he perceived what Hades meant. The rat wasn't  
  
dead. It got up. It got up quickly. It looked much different than before. It now had  
  
claws, sharp claws. He was even more mutated than before.  
  
The mutated zombie rat turned around in a flash and was staring into Leopold's  
  
eyes.  
  
"Shit." said Leopold. The mutated rat slashed Leopold with his claw. Hades took  
  
out his magnum and shot the creature in the head. Unfortunately, it was too late for  
  
Leopold.  
  
"LEOPOLD!" Dan shouted.  
  
Leopold's friends ran to his aid. Hades was the only one who did not check on  
  
him.  
  
"Leopold?" Lobo asked. "Are you okay man?"  
  
Leopold coughed out some blood. "I've... been better." he said as he gave a slight  
  
smirk. "I don't know what the hell is... going on... but... be careful... you... guys..." With  
  
that Leopold passed on to the afterlife.  
  
His friends shared a moment of silence.  
  
"Well, let's go." said Hades.  
  
"What?!" Lobo shouted, "Leopold just DIED!"  
  
"Yeah," replied Hades, "What the hell are we going to do about it? You guys  
  
better get ready to loose some friends because I have a feeling you've already lost most  
  
of them."  
  
There was another moment of silence."  
  
""What was with that rat?" Dan asked, coldly.  
  
"The rat became a Crimson Head." Hades replied.  
  
"What's a Crimson Head?" asked Copper.  
  
"It's a zombie that hasn't been taken care of completely. A zombie can never die.   
  
Not unless shot in the head or the body is incinerated." said Hades.  
  
"Incinerated?" Lobo asked.  
  
"The body is burned." said Kevin.  
  
"Oh."  
  
More silence. Hades than spoke up. "Forget splitting up. We have more of a  
  
chance of making it out of this hell if we stick together."  
  
"We have to go make sure everyone else is okay!" said Lobo.  
  
"I don't see the point. But if you insist..." said Hades. He rarely got around to  
  
seeing anyone in the town, so he didn't have much compassion for anyone. "Where do  
  
you suggest we go?"  
  
"Let's go over to Nook's." Dan replied.  
  
"Very well." said Hades. "We will, but don't be surprised if he's a zombie." And  
  
so the five known survivors, Dan, Lobo, Kevin, Copper and Hades, made their way to  
  
Tom Nook's store and home. 


	16. Death

A/N: I apoligize for the odd spacing. For some reason it's doing that. As soon as I figure out what's wrong, I will fix it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 16 - Death  
  
They were making there way to Tom Nook's. Sadly, they came across a few of  
  
their dear friends along they way. Kiki the black cat, Pete and Pelly of the post office  
  
were found walking around aimlessly. They sadly came across Piper as a zombie,  
  
feasting upon Zoe. They were left with no choice but to eliminate them all.  
  
"I'm damn sick of this." Lobo said with disgust. "Killing off my friends... my  
  
friends I've known for so long. All because of you're damn company."  
  
Hades was not fazed by the words.  
  
"Lobo," said Dan, "don't put the blame on Hades. He had nothing to do with  
  
this."  
  
"I don't care." Lobo snapped, "This company is evil. Pure evil."  
  
"If we make it out of this alive," Copper started, "I will shut down this evil  
  
company. You have my word."  
  
"We better hurry." said Hades. "We don't have much time."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kevin.  
  
"I told you before, members of Umbrella will come here and destroy the town and  
  
everyone in it. This town will blow up." Hades said, coldly.  
  
"How do you know that?" Copper asked.  
  
"I told you, I used to work for Umbrella. We were told that if an incident like this  
  
were to happen we would kill everyone in the town or city and destroy it. They take care  
  
of this by blowing up the town."  
  
"...This company is twisted." Kevin said.  
  
They finally made it to Tom Nook's. It was not a very good sight. Windows  
  
were smashed, blood stains all around. And the body of Gwen the penguin.  
  
The five climbed through a broken window since the door was locked. "Who's  
  
there?!" they heard a voice snap. They turned around and saw Tom Nook.  
  
"Don't move or I'll shoot you!" Tom yelled. He had a shotgun pointed at them.  
  
"Tom," said Dan, "it's us."  
  
Tom lowered his gun down. He was silent for only a moment. "My God... you  
  
guys are alive!" They all nodded. "Sorry about the whole shotgun thing. This town is  
  
overrun with zombies."  
  
"Yeah... we can see that." said Lobo in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I had to kill Claude and Spork." Tom pointed to the bodies of their once friends  
  
Claude the rabbit and Spork the pig.  
  
Tom's voice sounded like he was feeling emotional pain now. "And you can  
  
imagine just how much it hurt me to kill my long time friend..." He pointed at the body  
  
of Rover.  
  
Hades walked over to each body and blew the head of each one.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Tom screamed.  
  
"Making sure they don't come back to life." Hades replied.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Maybe we should let him know what's happening." said Copper. Hades looked  
  
over at him.  
  
"Very well." Hades replied, and he began to tell what was happening.  
  
The rat had returned back to the Umbrella Corporation. Frail from the blow by  
  
the Tyrant. He trudged himself to the boss' office. He opened the door and was greeted  
  
by the boss.  
  
"Did you take care of them?" the fat rat asked, he chair facing out the window.  
  
"Yes sir." the rat replied, disgusted at the fact his boss didn't seem to care about  
  
the people who lost their lives. "I released the Tyrant and set the bomb to go off at  
  
dawn... which will be in about one hour."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I would like to get my wounds treated, sir."  
  
"There is no need."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is no need. You've seen too much."  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" asked the rat.  
  
"This incident could ruin our company. We can't let any word of this get out."  
  
"But, the town... it's... it's going to blow up there will be no one to tell about  
  
this."  
  
"Where's your partner?"  
  
"He... he died."  
  
"Well, that will save me a bullet."  
  
"It... what...?" the rat asked, stricken with fear. His boss turned spun his chair to  
  
face the rat. The fat rat was holding a magnum.  
  
"We can't let any word of this get out. This means that you have to die."  
  
The rat backed away, his face pale.  
  
"Such a shame, too." said the fat rat and he prepared the gun to kill. "After  
  
today's brilliant work I would have given you a raise if I could." He aimed the gun at the  
  
rat. "And don't worry about your family, my boy. We'll take care of your wife and  
  
daughter too."  
  
"You..." the rat stammered. "You sick bastard."  
  
The fat rat put his finger on the trigger.  
  
"You sick bastard!" the rat yelled at him. "Here I thought if we didn't listen you  
  
your sick rules of killing the people of the town you would have killed us and out  
  
families! And it turns out you're killing me and my family anyway! You sick freak!"  
  
"Oh, I'll be killing your partner's family too. Just to be safe."  
  
"You... you sick bastard." said the rat. "You're a monster."  
  
"Die." and with that the fat rat pulled the trigger, shooting the rat in his heart.  
  
The rat fell to the ground and with his last ounce of life he said. "You're a  
  
monster... you're more of a monster than any of those zombies... you're more of a  
  
monster than the Tyrant..." He than died.  
  
"Maybe I am." 


	17. Everyone is Dead

A/N: Sorry to keep anyone who still cares waiting. ; I have plenty of chapaters to put up now.

Disclamer: If I owned Animal Crossing and Resident Evil, I would make this into a real game. Not fanfiction.**

* * *

Chapter 17 - Everyone is Dead**  
  
"...and that about sums it up." Hades finished. Nook had a look of fear on his face. "We trying to get as many survivors as we can to come with us. We need to make it out of this town."  
  
"You are coming with us, Mr. Nook." Copper said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure." said Nook. "To think people could be this evil? Killing us off? Blowing up the town?"  
  
"We're not dealing with just any company, we're dealing with Umbrella." said Lobo.  
  
"Let me just grab some ammo for my shotgun." the old raccoon said. "We may, sadly, need it."  
  
"Okay, but make it quick." Hades replied. With that, Nook went to a room in the back.  
  
"I can't wait to make it out of this hell-hole." said Lobo.  
  
"If we make it out of this hell-hole." Kevin replied.  
  
They heard a crash coming from the back room. They than heard Tom scream. They rushed to the room to find a group of zombies that were once their friends killing Tom Nook.  
  
Stella, Quetzel, Buck, Anicotti... they were all there. They began shooting the zombies, shooting the heads so they wouldn't come back to life. They ran over to Tom Nook after the zombies were all killed.  
  
"Tom! Tom are you okay?!" yelled Kevin.  
  
Tom coughed. "I'd be lying if I said yes."  
  
"Don't worry, old man." said Lobo. "We're getting you out of here."  
  
"No... no wait." Tom replied. "It's too late. And old man like me, wounded at that. I'd only slow you guys down."  
  
"But sir-" Copper was cut off.  
  
"Just go." replied Tom. "Save your lives... and Hades..." Hades looked at Tom.  
  
"Don't worry about finishing your job..." the old raccoon said as he smirked. With that he passed away. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Everyone is dead." said Dan. They all looked at him. "The Porter is dead, Kitty is dead, Leopold is dead, Stella is dead, Rover is dead, Buck is dead, Piper is dead, Zoe is dead, Gwen... Quetzel... Kiki... Claude... Spork... Anicotti... Booker... Nook. We're the only survivors."  
  
"What about Mable and Sable? And Blathers and Tortimer?" Kevin said weakly. Dan looked at him. He forgot all about them for a moment.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
Dan glanced over to the bodies of the animals they just destroyed. The Able Sisters were among them.  
  
"Well," Lobo rubbed his eyes, "What… what about Blathers and Tortimer?"  
  
"After telling Mayor Tortimer about the train crash," Copper began, "I advised him to leave the town in fear of his safety. He's over at Delfino Island. As for Blathers, he may have left as well..."  
  
"May have. But we can't be certain." said Dan.  
  
"We have to see if he's okay!" shouted Kevin.  
  
"Okay." Hades began, "We have no time to waste."


	18. Escape

Disclamer: I do not own Residen Evil or Animal Crossing.

A/N: Just to make something clear... don't bother suggesting characters for me to add to the story. I already have the whole story planned out and it features the animals that live in my town. No offense, but I will not be using any suggested characters.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 - Escape  
**  
Dan, Lobo, Kevin, Copper and Hades. They were the only five left. They were the only ones that were still alive, as far as they knew at least. They had to make it out of that town. And they had to leave fast.  
  
"We don't have much time!" yelled Hades. "We need to leave now!"  
  
"No pressure, huh?" Lobo yelled back. They were running, heading over to the sea. They could only hope that Kapp'n was there. He would be there only ticket out of town. The train was a wreck and they couldn't make it away on foot fast enough. They took a quick pit stop at Dan's house to get his Gyroid.  
  
They than heard a tree fall. They all stopped running.  
  
"What was that?" asked Kevin. They heard another tree fall.  
  
"You said everyone was dead..." said Hades.  
  
"They... they are." said Dan.  
  
"Than..." Copper began, but he was cut off. Right before all five of them three trees were knocked aside. What stood before was unlike any zombie they had met. It didn't look much like a zombie at all.  
  
"Shit..." said Hades, "I can't believe they would go this far..."  
  
"What... what is...?" Kevin stammered.  
  
"The Tyrant." whispered Hades. "Umbrella's ultimate weapon."  
  
The monster starred at them, its eyes lacking pupils. Hades began firing at the monster and everyone else began doing the same.  
  
The monster took each shot, trying to get closer to its prey. But it finally had enough of the barrage of bullets. It fell to the ground, the plop it made on impact echoed through the silent town.  
  
They waited for a minute to make sure it was dead. Than they left.  
  
"What was that?!" yelled Lobo.  
  
"I told you! The Tyrant! Umbrella's ultimate weapon!" Hades yelled back. They all stopped at the top of a small cliff and looked out to the sea.  
  
They looked for the dock to see if they could find Kapp'n. And they did!  
  
"Kapp'n is at the dock!" said Kevin.  
  
"Well, aren't we lucky?" Lobo said, sarcastically. His ears than twitched as he was hearing laughing. Quiet laughing. Everyone else must have heard it too. Each looked for where the laughter was coming from. Who could possibly be laughing at a time like this?


	19. Betrayal

DISCLAMER: I own neither Resident Evil or Animal Crossing.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 - Betrayal**  
  
It was Hades.  
  
"What's so funny, Hades?" asked Dan.  
  
"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?" Hades asked them.  
  
"Figured what out?" Lobo asked.  
  
"Seriously? Because I thought you would have found me out by now." Hades said, smirking. "I've been lying to you."  
  
"You've been what?" asked Kevin, with disbelief in his voice.  
  
"Remember when I said I used to work for Umbrella?" he asked. "Well, I lied." He was grinning. "I still do work for Umbrella."  
  
"No.. that can't be." Copper said.  
  
"I'm afraid it is, Officer Copper." Hades said, coldly. "You four were nothing but tools to help me get out of this mess."  
  
"But..." Dan started.  
  
"There are people like me in every town, kid. Umbrella has someone from Umbrella in every town. And I was the Umbrella worker who lives in Vernon."  
  
Everyone stood in silence.  
  
"We're here because Umbrella likes to play it safe. In case the people they send can't take care of the job at hand, it's up for us undercover guys to finish what they started. And it looks like I'll be doing just that..."  
  
"But we..." Lobo began. "We trusted you..."  
  
"Guess that's where you made your mistake. This really isn't easy for me guys..." Hades said, while grinning. "We've gotten so close these last few hours. But you gotta' do what you gotta' do, right?"  
  
He pointed his magnum at them. "And now, I have to kill each and every one of you." His grin became more menacing. "Just to be safe... just to be safe."  
  
Hades face suddenly became a look of fear in one instant. His hand shook and he dropped his magnum on the ground. Everyone could now see the reason.  
  
The Tyrant wasn't quite as dead as everyone had thought. It's claw was thrusted right through Hades body. It came out of nowhere from behind him.  
  
Blood trickled down Hades chin, blood poured onto his shirt. The once pure white snow became stained with Hades' dark red blood. Hades let out a few gasps.  
  
The Tyrant lifted its claw into the sky and it placed it hand what was not a claw on Hades' head. The Tyrant then ripped Hades in half with a terrible _rip_. Blood poured on top of the monster. The beast tossed half of Hades' body against a tree splattering blood all over it. The other half of Hades' body was on its claw. The Tyrant swung its claw to get the body off. The monster sent the half of the body flying and he splattered into blood and guts against a rock wall.  
  
Hades insides we splattered all over the rock, the rest of his inside splattered around the tree.  
  
Dan vomited.  
  
"Run!" yelled Officer Cooper. With that the four remaining ran, heading to the dock were Kapp'n awaited.  
  
The time was 5: 50 AM. Ten minutes remained.


	20. Salutations, Officer Copper

Disclamer: I do not own Animal Crossing or Resident Evil.

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Salutations, Officer Copper  
**  
"We are screwed!" Lobo yelled, as they ran. While they had to walk around trees and walk down hills, the Tyrant could simply knock them down and jump off the small cliffs without getting hurt in the least.  
  
The dock was close, but the Tyrant was closer.  
  
Everyone began having doubts they would make it. The town could blow up at anytime and they had a monster hot on their trail.  
  
"I don't think we're going to make it!" shouted Kevin,  
  
The Tyrant knocked trees out of the way as it ran. It was coming closer and closer to its prey.  
  
"We have to make it!" Dan yelled back.  
  
"But there is no way in hell we can outrun this thing!" Lobo yelled back. Officer Copper looked back at the monster and than looked at Lobo, Dan and Kevin.  
  
He was silent for a moment.  
  
"You three run ahead. Get out of here while you still can." said Copper.  
  
"What?" asked Lobo. "What about you?"  
  
"...Forget about me." Copper replied. "I'll stall the beast."  
  
"B-but!" said Kevin.  
  
"It's my duty," Copper began, "as an officer of the law to protect." He smiled at them. "Goodbye, my friends."  
  
With that he turned around and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
"COPPER!" Kevin yelled back. But they kept running. "Get back here!" But Copper didn't come back.  
  
Copper fired his pistol at the Tyrant. "Over here you freak of nature!" Copper yelled.  
  
The Tyrant stopped chasing the other three. Its eyes met Copper's.  
  
Copper fired again. "Catch me if you can, you bastard." Copper than ran the opposite direction at Lobo, Dan and Kevin. Leading him away from them.  
  
The Tyrant forgot all about the other three. It wanted to kill Copper. Now.  
  
Copper rushed past trees the monster didn't knock down already. It wasn't long before it came knocking those trees down, too.  
  
He wasn't sure where he was going; he just had to get the monster away from them. He ran right past a zombie of Kitty and Gracie. They tried to bite him but Copper was too fast. Soon the Tyrant came and tore through the zombies like tissue paper.  
  
He ran and he ran, past Lobo's house, past Dan's house, past Kevin and Hades' homes too. He had to get that monster away from them. At all costs.  
  
Meanwhile, Dan, Kevin and Lobo all reached the dock. They were all still alive.  
  
"Yar, ye wishin' to be goin' do Delfino Island, do ye?" Kapp'n asked with his gruff voice. I already escorted yer' mayor and old Blathers. Seemed to all be in quite a rush to-"  
  
"No! Farther than that! We need to get the hell away from here!" Lobo barked.  
  
"So… Blathers is okay." said Dan, a little relieved.  
  
"There be too many of ya. Ye all can't fit in me boat." Kapp'n said.  
  
"You CAN and WILL fit us in your damn boat!" Kevin yelled.  
  
"Yar, yar. Very well then. No need to get yer feathers in a twist, laddie." said Kapp'n. "But don't be balmin' me if we start to sink."  
  
Dan put his Gyroid in the boat. "Now we can finally get out of here!" Dan and Lobo climbed in. Kevin looked back, hoping Copper would be coming. He saw no sign of him.  
  
"Kevin! Hurry up!" Lobo yelled.  
  
"But! But Copper!" said Kevin.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kevin. But we have to get out here. You heard Copper! We wants us to leave!" Lobo replied.  
  
He was right. Copper did want them to leave. Kevin climbed in the boat and Kapp'n began to start rowing.  
  
The sun was starting to rise. And the bomb came closer and closer to zero.  
  
Copper had led the monster far away from the boys. He knew there was no way out of this, but he felt satisfied. Than he saw the monster behind him, and to the far right he saw the bomb. His keen vision could see the timer and how much time was left before the explosion. Could he make it?  
  
Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two...  
  
"Burn in hell." said Copper to the Tyrant.  
  
one...  
  
Then the explosion occurred. While rowing away they saw the town they loved so dearly, they town where they made some of their best friends, the town where they created popular fashion designs at the Able Sister's shop... they saw it all go up in a huge explosion in an instant.  
  
The town had blown up.  
  
The bodies, all the zombies, the train, the homes. They were all vanishing into dancing flames right before there very eyes.  
  
The sun continued to rise.  
  
Sometimes it's darkest just before dawn.

* * *

A/N: The story is drawing to a close. The next chapter will be the final chapter. 


	21. The End?

DISCLAMER: I do not own Animal Crossing or Resident Evil.

* * *

**Chapter 21 - The End?**  
  
Dan, Kevin and Lobo watched the town as it went up in smoke. After the explosion, there wasn't much at all left. Remains of buildings and various fires were about. Surely, that monster and all the other zombies died. Unfortunately, the same could be expected of Copper.  
  
"We should have never trusted Hades… that back stabbing bastard." Lobo grunted.  
  
"I still can't help but feel sorry for him." said Kevin.  
  
"Well," said Dan, "it looked like a pretty painful way to go."  
  
"So, lads…" Kapp'n began, "Where to?" The three looked at each other.  
  
"We can't just leave them there… can we?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Damn it. I guess we can't." Lobo cursed.  
  
"We'll be taking a stop at Delfino Island, Kapp'n." said Dan. "We can't just abandon the mayor, Blathers and Boomer."  
  
Boomer was their islander on Delfino. It probably wouldn't be very safe to leave him there. For all they knew, traces of the T-virus still remained.  
  
"All right, then!" Kapp'n yelled. "We're off to Delfino Island!" Kapp'n began to row to the island, and he began to sing. 

_"Ye can't go wrong _

_With my Cucumber song _

_Cucumber, Cucumber _

_So green and long _

_They're so good cooked or raw _

_Or with some coleslaw _

_Go get me two or three _

_That I can gnaw"_

"...Yar, tell me somethin'... Do I look bloated to ye? Me shell be fittin' tight..."

_"Here, take good note: _

_What moves old Kapp'n's boat _

_Be an iced, extra-nice _

_Cucumber Float _

_Fetch one for me young lad; _

_You won't be left sad! _

_Don't be slow or you'll know _

_I might get mad!"_

  
_Animal Crossing: Resident Evil  
  
Written by DarkMatter  
  
Based on characters from the game "Animal Crossing" by Nintendo  
  
Story based on the game series "Resident Evil" by Capcom  
  
Special Thanks:  
Nintendo, Capcom, Shinji Mikami, KaipazuTails, Tora the Heartless Tamer, Nindonemo, Smasher32, Sour Schuyler, WannaKnownLee, StarFoxRocks, and anyone else who has reviewed or read this story  
  
Kapp'n's Cucumber Song Lyrics courtesy Taurant from  
  
THE END_

Many hours later…

The town of once happy and colorful town of Vernon was now practically gone. Other than the remains of a few brunt buildings and dead trees. In fact, you might say Vernon was no more ever since that train crash. Since then, Vernon had become Hell. Due to the unexplained train crash, train service was down. Humans and animals alike couldn't get to Vernon, or any other town. Not by train at least.

But this set-back wasn't going to stop this one animal. He figured the walk would be worth it when he thought of all the bells he could make.

"So many animals there are just so easy to fool!" Crazy Redd laughed, carrying a large back pack. Most likely filled with the usual items at the usual high prices. He giggled to himself until he made it to Vernon.

Looking around in disbelief, Redd pulled out his map. He quickly eyed it. "Yeah, this is Vernon all right." He put his map away. "What the hell happened here? A bomb go off or something? Place looks like a ghost town…"

He decided to have a walk around the village. To see if he could find anyone. "Hello?" Crazy Redd called. "Anybody out there?"

He had the eerie feeling that he was being watched. He made his way down to where the three humans live or used to live, rather.

There wasn't much left. Most of the homes were completely gone. That's when something caught Redd's attention. He could see stairs leading down to Dan's basement.

He smiled. "Well, whether these people moved or died, maybe I can find some good stuff to sell." He made his way over to the basement steps when he heard something not too far off.

Redd looked around, but he saw nothing. "Heh," he calmed himself, "it's just the wind."

He began to walk down the stairs. He could hear the spooky howls of gyroids at the music K.K. Dirge. Redd didn't really care for any of K.K. Slider's pieces. Especially K.K. Dirge, Redd just found it to be creepy.

When he got down he was a bit disappointed. For the most part it looked like old clothes and stationary. Not too say there wasn't anything of value.

"Pretty nice soda machine." Redd said, eyeing the item. "I reckon' I can make at least 6,000 bells off this baby." That when he heard the noise again, similar to the one he heard outside. Some sort of scratching.

He felt a chill go down his spine. His eyes darted around the basement, but all he saw was old junk and some gyroids. Nothing to be afraid of.

He pulled out his map again. "This… this _is_ Vernon, right?" After pulling it out he saw something drip onto the map. He touched the drop. It was sticky…

Redd put his paw up to his nose and smelt it.

"Drool?" he said. "What the hell…?"

Crazy Redd than looked up at the ceiling and dropped his back pack and map at the same time. His eyes widened.

Something was on the ceiling. Some kind of beast. It was hanging from the ceiling, holding on by all fours. It's hands were gigantic claws.

"Wha… what…" Redd was gasping for breath. The creature turned it's head and looked down upon the fox.

It had no eyes. But it did have what looked like a brain protruding from it's head. The monster opened it's mouth revealing the sharpest set of teeth Redd had ever seen. And then the creature stuck out it's tongue. Which seemed to be twice as long as the beasts body.

Redd just stood in fear. He was unable to move.

The monsters tongue slowly moved down near Redd. It began moving about. Eventually, the tongue came in contact with Redd. He let out a gasp. The creature jumped from the ceiling.

The End


End file.
